How to Save a Life
by JJFaith7
Summary: What if Katniss died before the reaping? Peeta vows to do everything he can to help Prim survive the games, will he succeed? Or will fate have other plans?


"Peeta get the buns out of the oven and bring them here, I have a customer waiting!" My obnoxious mom screams making sure I can hear her from the counter in the front room of our bakery.

I roll my eyes, but take the warm buns out of the oven despite my slowly increasing urge to throw a rolling pin at that woman. Why my mother was so vile was the never ending question that ran through my head.

Placing about a dozen buns in a paper bag I walk up to the front counter and hand the bag over to the impatient customer waiting.

"About time you came, lazy bum," the man growled giving me a nasty sneer. "I'll be back in four days to pick up the cake for my daughter. You better make it to my exact expectations, boy." I couldn't help but a growl escape my lips.

"It'll be done," I assure through gritted teeth.

The customer gave me one last glare before hobbling out the door into the quite town street. My mother turned to me as soon as the door closed. "Get dressed; you can't be wearing that to the reaping."

I almost forgot. The annual reaping that is held every year by the Capitol is today. Two tributes from all twelve districts –one boy and one girl- are randomly picked and placed in an arena to fight to their death in front of all Panem. District 12, where I'm from, has only one living victor from the games. Let's just say he's not all put together, the games changed him as they do every living victor.

Immediately I threw off my apron and ran up stairs to take a quick shower and throw on some drab outfit my mother laid out for me. My brothers and father are heading out early by the sounds of their footsteps outside my door, and my dad shouting a "see-ya" to my mother. I sometimes wonder how my father ever married my mother. I knew she wasn't his first choice by the stories of Bethany Everdeen he used to tell me when I was little.

-Wait…I can't say that name, Everdeen. There is too much vain pain in that name. Bethany Everdeen was the mother of Katniss Everdeen before she… before she died.

Two years ago Katniss and her Seam friend Gale were hunting in the restricted woods outside the District. One thing led to another and Katniss's leg got caught on one of Gale's snares, she lost a lot of blood without the knowledge of Gale Hawthorne. He found her body later, on the forest floor torn and dismantled. He's been a walking ghost ever since then.

I've been no better. Katniss was my secret crush that I had since I was five; it broke my heart to hear what happened to her. Let's just say that I haven't been the same after that.

_Stop thinking about it Peeta!_ I scold myself rubbing my forehead as I made my way through the bakery to find my mom impatiently tapping her foot in the doorway.

"Hurry up Peeta, we're late!" she snapped.

All I do is nod my head and walk through the doorway before her. I let my mother speed walk ahead of me. I honestly don't know what her hurry is, it's the stupid Hunger Games, there is absolutely no reason to be excited for it. But that, I guess, is one example of how crazy that woman is.

The people who have had their shutters closed are finally filing out of their homes with dead panned expressions. No one wants their children to be reaped; it was a parent's worse nightmare, especially in District 12 since we lose almost every year. Like I mentioned before, our only living victor hasn't been a promising mentor for our tributes.

I eventually began to pass by the Mayor's house where I see Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee silently walking up the graveled path towards the road. Gale looks like his usual bitter self but Madge has decked herself out in a white Capitolistic dress with a gold Mockingjay pin pinned on her front.

They took notice of me standing there, staring at them. "Hi, Peeta," Madge greets me jumping up to my side.

"Hey Madge," I say back giving her a small smile.

Gale doesn't say anything. He just stands there and grunts, rolling his eyes. That guy has never liked me.

Madge ignores Gale's rudeness. "Would you like to walk with us to the reaping Peeta?"

I watch has Gale sends a death glare towards Madge's direction. "Sure, why not," I finally say earning another eye roll from Hawthorne. He's starting to get on my nerves.

"Great!" the little blonde jumping bean shrieks linking her arm with mine and linking the other one with Gale's. I have to admire Madge; she is one of the only town kids who are friends with someone from the Seam. She gets a lot of crap about it, but not too much since she's the Mayor's daughter.

We make our way to the Justice Building where the reaping will be held. Peacekeepers are stationed everywhere, they make me feel a little uneasy at times. After we sign in and give up some blood we separate to our respected sides with the rest of the Seam and Town kids.

Suddenly a woman with a full on pink attire and wacky makeup makes her way on stage. Her name is Effie Trinket, one of the Capitol people, she is the one who reaps us and explains the rules of the game.

I see her tap the microphone in front of her with her pale hands. "Ehem," she coughs. "Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She announces pausing for a moment for applause. Nothing happens. She gives us a white smile. "Before we start the reaping, here is our very own President Snow!" Effie claps her hands and then turns to the screen behind her where President Snow's picture appears.

He goes on and on about the Capitol and the rebellion that happened about 74 years ago. When there was actually 13 districts in Panem, but when District 13 rebelled, the Capitol destroyed it. Now we have the Hunger Games every year, hosted by the Capitol to remind us that the Capitol is in charge and that we're basically all under their power.

I notice that Snow has finished with his speech when a blasting Capitol anthem blasts through my ear drums. Effie chuckles, "now wasn't that great? Now we can begin, and remember may the odds be ever in your favor! Alright, ladies first," she says finally realizing that she isn't gonna get a response from us. She walks up to the ladies reaping bowl and sticks her hand in it pushing through the cards until she pulls out one. The one that's life will be changed forever. Effie squints at the card. "Primrose Everdeen!" she announces.

No, not Prim, Katniss's little sister; the one whose name has only been in the reaping once, the sweet little twelve year old. I search the crowd until I see a small girl with blonde braids shuffling her way up to the stage.

"No!" A woman shouts from behind the adult sidelines. I whip my head around to see Mrs. Everdeen scrambling to reach Prim. A Peacekeeper holds her back though. Gale, who is a row behind me, starts to make his way up to the little girl, but more Peacekeepers hold him back. Prim is the closest thing Gale has to Katniss, he isn't going to let her go without a fight.

Effie smiles at a terrified Prim as she stands next to the girl. The whole District was quiet; it was never good when a twelve year old was reaped. "Alright, now the boys," she says practically skipping to the other reaping bowl. I couldn't help by scowl at her. This time she picks a name off the top. "Peeta Mellark!"

My breath gets caught in my throat and I forget where I am for a second. Did I hear this Capitol bimbo correctly? No way did she say my name. But it was true when my friend from school nudges me forward. I couldn't help but shake as I stepped out of the line of boys and up the isle towards my doom. But then, a voice speaks up that catches me off guard.

"I volunteer!" I instantly turn around and see Gale pushing his way passed the Peacekeepers, staring at me intently.

No freaking way!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you guys liked it! Please review if you want more ;) Thanks! -JJF7**


End file.
